duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Numbers 2
Verbs: Numbers 2 is the '28'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill is the lesson lesson on Czech numbers and deal with the numbers higher than four. Grammar Notes Recap Czech cardinal numerals from one to four behave like adjectives and decline to match the case of the entity being counted. Where the entities are the subject of the sentence and the number is between two to four, a plural verb is used in agreement. Only one and two are gendered to match the gender of the entity being counted. Cardinal numbers 5 - 20 Beyond five, numerals behave like adverbs of quantity, such as málo (little of, few of), dost (enough of), and hodně (a lot of, many of). As can be seen, these adverbs of quantity gowith the genitive of whatever is being quantified: Červených hrušek máte málo. None of these higher cardinals 5-20 are gendered, although they do decline in a limited way. (work in progress) Lessons Lesson 1 *''Matěj je jeden z osmi bratrů.'' = Matej is one of eight brothers. *''Jsem jedna z jeho pěti dcer.'' = I am one of his five daughters. *''Chceme vědět, kde je matka těch sedmi chlapců.'' = We want to know who the mother of those seven boys is. *''Včera jsem snědl šest ryb.'' = Yesterday I ate six fish. *''Máme osm synů.'' = We have eight sons. *''Co jsi dělala v osm hodin?'' = What were you doing at eight o'clock. *''Začíná v pět hodin.'' = It starts at five o'clock. *''Čekám tady už sedm dnů.'' = I have been waiting here for seven days already. *''Mám to auto jen osm dnů.'' = I only have this car for eight days. *''Měla čtyři bratry a pět sester.'' = She had four brothers and five sisters. *''V kolik hodin?'' = At what time? *''Znáte jména těch pěti lidí?'' = Do you know the names of those five people? *''Už ho hledáme sedm dnů.'' = We have been searching for him for seven days already. Lesson 2 *''Jen jedna z jejich devíti dcer je vdaná.'' = Only one of their nine daughters is married. *''Žofie byla matka deseti dětí.'' = Zofie was the mother of ten children. *''Bylo jich devět?'' = Were there nine of them? *''Dělá tady už sedm roků.'' = He has been working here for seven years. *''Pije pivo od svých devíti let.'' = He has been drinking beer since he was nine. *''Čeká od deseti nebo jedenácti hodin.'' = She has been waiting since ten or eleven o'clock. *''Bydlelo jich tam deset nebo jedenáct.'' = Ten or eleven of them lived here. *''Je už jedenáct roků vdaná.'' = She has been married for eleven years already. *''Je vás deset?'' = Are you ten. *''Ten dopis už píše devět dnů.'' = He has been writing this letter for ten days already. *''Té polévky není dost pro devět lidí.'' = The soup is not enough for ten people. Lesson 3 *''Proč potřebujete čtrnáct sklenic?'' = Why do you need fourteen glasses? *''Ráno tady bylo patnáct psů.'' = In the morning there were fifteen dogs here. *''Vidím dvanáct oslů.'' = I see twelve donkeys. *''Kolik čísel existuje?'' = How many numbers exist? *''Knihy píše od svých čtrnácti roků.'' = She has been writing books since she was fourteen. *''Přečetla jsem jen jednu z těch třinácti knih.'' = I only read one of thise thirteen books. *''Bydlel tam třináct roků.'' = He lived here for thirteen years. *''Jíme vždy ve dvanáct.'' = We always eat at twelve. *''Četl ty dopisy od dvanácti do čtyř.'' = He was reading letters from twelve to four. *''Myslím si číslo od jedné do deseti.'' = I am thinking of numbers from one to ten. *''Naše dcera počítá od jedné do patnácti.'' = Our daughter counts from one to fifteen. *''Známe čísla od jedné do patnácti.'' = We know numbers from one to fifteen. *''Ve dvě hodiny jsem tam viděla čtrnáct ovcí.'' = At twelve I saw fourteen sheep there. Lesson 4 *''Včera spala osmnáct hodin'' = Yesterday she slept for eighteen hours. *''Od osmnácti let se stará o dítě.'' = He has been taking care of a child since he was eighteen. *''Počítá od jedné do dvaceti.'' = He is counting from one to twenty. *''Nesu posledních dvanáct vajíček.'' = I am carrying the last twelve eggs. *''Od kolika lidí jsou ty dopisy?'' = From how many people are these letter? *''Včera byly dveře šestnácti bytů otevřené.'' = Yesterday the doors of sixteen apartments were open. *''Vidím dalších pět lišek.'' = I can see another five foxes. *''Má devatenáct kabátů, a chce další.'' = She has nineteen coats and wants another. *''Kde jsou vaše knihy pro dívky od čtrnácti do sedmnácti let?'' = Where are your books for girls from fourteen to eighteen years old? *''Dvacet let úplně stačí.'' = Twenty years is entirely enough. *''Potřebuju jména těch devatenácti děvčat.'' = I need the names of the nineteen girls. *''Bylo tam deset hodně zvláštních koz.'' = There were ten very strange goats there. *''Byl tam sedmnáct dnů.'' = He has been here for seventeen days. *''Viděl jsem tam šestnáct talířů.'' = I saw sixteen plates there. Lesson 5 *''Zná jména dvaceti čtyř měst?'' = Does he know the names of twenty four cities? *''Který z tamhletěch dvaceti jedna mužů je jejich bratranec?'' = Which of thoses twenty one men are thetr brothers? *''Jde sem dvacet sedm zvířat.'' = Twenty seven animals are coming here. *''Potřebujeme ještě dvacet pět minut.'' = We need another twenty five minutes. *''František chtěl dvacet dva stromů.'' = Frantisek wanted twenty two trees. *''Dvě z těch dvaceti jedna holek jsou mé sestřenice.'' = Two of those twenty one girls are my cousins. *''Bylo tady dvacet jedna mužů.'' = There were twenty one men here. *''Potřebujeme sukně pro dvacet dva holek.'' = We need skirts for twenty two girls. *''Dvacet čtyři stromů je dost.'' = Twenty four trees are enough. *''Chtějí jíst do dvaceti dvou minut.'' = They want to eat within twenty two minutes. *''Ano, přestože se starám o dvacet devět zvířat!'' = Yes, even though I am taking care of twenty nine animals. *''Kolik z těch dvaceti třech stromů tady bylo?'' = How many of the twenty three trees were here? *''Ani jedno z těch dvaceti třech měst nemám rád.'' = I don't like even one of those twenty three cities. References